Popsicle Sticks
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: Hm, let's just say that something very cute and funny happens between Light, L, and a popsicle stick. No slash, just funny. Rated T because I always rate it that for supposed safety .Please R&R!


**Title: **_**Popsicle Stick**_

**Reason:**__I thought of a popsicle stick, then Light, and laughed at what I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Barbie, nor do I own a pony, nor do I own a purple stapler(it's blue, thank you very much!).

**Important Info:** As seemingly always, L and Light are chained together. Why, you may ask? FOR FUN! No slash at all in this, not even hints…I think(looks back over), yeah, pretty sure no mentions of slash...But, minds can twist perfectly normal situations between these two into slash, so some might think…JUST READ IT AWREADY!

**Warning:** No warning this time! Well, perhaps a D'Awwwww! Warning.

_**Popsicle Stick**_

_Subtitle: Stick of Popsicles_

It was a Friday, and the Kira investigation squad was winding down the day over a coupla cans of generic cola, talking about their plans for the weekend. Light, who was still chained to the sugar-snarfing human panda, could not help but be slightly put off by the fact that his weekend would be rather uneventful(unless you count watching L stuff sugar cubes into his mouth while you keep count eventful).

Aizawa and Matsuda, who were closest to L (L was currently shoveling a bag of dinner mints into his mouth, seeing as they were what one was supposedly meant to eat during dinner)and Light, were discussing some last-minute Christmas shopping they were going to do. Light listened in on the two officers' conversation boredly.

"Yeah," Aizawa replied with a sigh, "I still have to get that new Barbie doll for my little girl- you know, the one with the fairy wings…. I just hope my wife actually gets me something useful this year, like a new shaver- last year she got me a fuchsia-colored tie rack!" Aizawa laughed, taking a sip of his lukewarm cola.

Matsuda gave a sympathetic grin and indicated a rather large band-aid on his chin, "Haha, yeah, I need a new razor too- I was shaving this morning and got a pretty bad cut…"

Light moved a hand up to his own cheeks, and felt along the baby-smooth surface, troubled. No one seemed to notice or care, but Light had absolutely no facial hair-not even peach fuzz- and this bothered Light increasingly as he got older and older.

As earlier stated, it did not seem like a big deal, but to Light, who was a perfectionist and thought himself the pinnacle of manliness, it was embarrassing. In fact, Light had been sprinkling after-shave onto his super-smooth face since he was 17, since all his classmates had by then been at least sporadically shaving.

So, when he heard the two officers talk of razors and shaving, it made him feel inadequate, and he finally decided to do something about it. Heck, even _L _shaved! Well, L shaved, like, three or four times a week, but at least he actually grew some facial hair! So, as everyone cleared out that night, Light concocted a plan that he would execute as soon as the panda fell asleep…

At nearly 2:45, L fell asleep. However, when L slept, he did more than just sleep; he fell into an almost comatose state that made it incredibly difficult (almost impossible, really) to wake him for approximately 1 and a half hours. So, Light had no worries as he placed L onto some blankets on the floor, then slid him over to their bathroom.

Light left L on the blankets out in the hallway and closed the door, the chain fitting under the frame. Phase one of his plan done, Light got what he needed out of the medicine cabinet; one of L's disposable razors(unused), L's shaving cream(strawberry scented), and a popsicle stick that Light had saved after L had demolished a whole box of tutti-frutti popsicles earlier that day. Now, Phase two began, and Light swallowed nervously as he shook the can of shaving cream…

L woke up quite suddenly, and noticed almost immediately that he was colder than he should be. Thinking that Light had hogged all the blankets again, L turned to flick him in the ear, only to find that not only was there no Light—there was no bed! Taking in his surroundings in 1.894654 seconds, L deduced that Light had dragged him on blankets from the bed to the bathroom, wherein Light was now located.

L frowned at the strange situation—Light usually either woke him up or waited for him to wake when he needed the loo, and he had just used the bathroom before bed… Deciding to solve this mystery, L stood and opened the unlocked door, only to be met with a very odd, if endearing, sight:

Light was standing at the sink, shaving cream messily applied to his face, shaving with----- a popsicle stick. Like a little kid imitating their father. L blinked, wondering if he was in all actuality still dreaming. This was too weird! Light was scraping the popsicle against his cheek inexpertly, removing shaving cream in a poor, almost childish, imitation of shaving.

L coughed, and Light finally took notice of him, turning slowly. He saw L, and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise, the popsicle stick in his hand falling to the cold tile floor with a soft 'plat.' L stood in shock at the door, unsure of what Light might do now; a punch and yelling seemed likely.

Instead, Light stated weakly, "L, you are dreaming, g-go back to bed." L shook his head, and Light sighed in defeat. Light sank onto the edge of the tub and clutched a hand towel in his hands, and L, 80.25% sure that Light would not attack, stepped further into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Light wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face with the hand towel, clasped his hands together, and let out a sigh before L finally asked, "What was Light-kun doing?"

Light let out a short laugh and asked, "What does it look like I was doing, L?"

L walked over to the crime scene (aka sink) and inspected the small mess there. He stated calmly, "Light-kun was playing with my shaving cream and razor."

Light's face jerked up and his cheeks burned as he retorted hotly, "No I was not!"

L glanced at the floor, saw the popsicle stick, and said, "Ah, my apologies. Light kun was playing with my shaving cream, razor, and a popsicle stick." Picking up said wooden stick, L corrected himself, "A _used_ popsicle stick- orange flavored by the looks of it."

Light clenched his fists tightly and growled as he restated, "I was NOT playing!"

L tensed ever so slightly at Light's aggressive response, not wanting to come to blows. He waited, watching for Light's next move. The teenager just clasped his hands again and sat there on the edge of the tub, looking at the floor.

Taking advantage of the silence, L scooted forward a few steps towards the young genius, and inquired, "I am not mad at Light-kun if he was playing. Tell me, if you claim that you were not playing with my shaving things(and a popsicle), what _were_ you doing?"

Light let out a snort and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "L, stop taunting me already. You saw me, very funny! Now just shut up about it." Light stared moodily now at his hands.

L cocked his head to one side, confused. He asked blankly, "What in the world are you talking about, Light-kun? I am not playing a game…I do not see any game board, for one…"

Light stared at the floor again and mumbled something that sounded like, "shuuu aw eh acting aving"

L held a hand up to his ear like a deaf old man and stated, "Come again, Light-kun?"

Light gritted his teeth and said in a small, clear voice, "You saw me practicing shaving."

L blinked, then asked bluntly, "Really?"

Light nodded his head in shame. He felt L plop down on the edge of the tub next to him, and heard him ask, "Now, why would Light-kun be practicing shaving?"

Light did not answer, preferring to resume staring at the floor. He let out a yelp of surprise, however, when he felt L run a cold finger along his cheek. "Eiip!"

Light looked up at L, affronted, and L gave Light a small, amused smile, stating, "Light-kun's face is as smooth as a baby's bottom."

Light blushed and looked away with a huff, crossing his arms angrily; he was _not _happy about L finding out his secret. L continued, his smile growing, "Light-kun does not shave at all, does he?"

Light huffed again and hissed, "Just shut up already!"

L chuckled, evidently realizing something, and said merrily as one with a monotone voice could, "Light-kun does not shave, but he puts aftershave on every morning to make everyone _think_ he does! That is so _cute_, Light-kun!"

L gave Light's super-smooth cheek a little pat with a small, "Aww," at which Light squawked and batted L's cold hand away irately.

L chuckled softly and retrieved his razor and shaving cream, then sat on the tub again. Calming himself back into his usual state, he asked Light softly, "Light-kun, why did you feel the need to 'practice shaving,' as you put it, in the middle of the night while I saw asleep?"

Light wriggled a bit uncomfortably where he sat, feeling like a child caught doing something naughty and hilarious, and replied in clipped, tired tones, "So no one would see me."

L made a humming noise, then prompted, "The popsicle stick?"

Light sighed and said, "I was using the popsicle stick so I could, I guess, get the feel for shaving before I used the actual razor…I've never in reality shaved before." Light's face flamed red as he admitted his little secret.

He was once again startled as L grabbed his face softly and turned in towards himself, inspecting it. "Hmmm," L said as he looked over Light's blushing face, "I see." He released Light's face and gave his shoulder a small pat before getting up and walking over to the sink.

Light blinked, wondering what had just happened. From over by the sink, L called, "Come over here, Light-kun. I want to show you something."

Light reluctantly left the edge of the tub and came to stand awkwardly behind L, who was cleaning up the small mess Light had made with the shaving cream. Throwing the rag into the hamper, L turned to Light and motioned him to stand close next to him. Light did so, feeling uneasy.

L pointed at his face, motioning for Light to look at it. At closer inspection, Light could see stubble already growing on the detective's chin and jaw line. L then stated, "This is stubble, Light-kun. There is not too much, but enough that I can go ahead and shave it off." Light nodded, feeling confused.

L held up the can of shaving cream, and stated, "This is shaving cream. It is for sensitive skin, because I have sensitive skin, but there are all kinds. You shake it up like this, and squirt a palmful into your hand, but not too much…" L demonstrated, then handed the can to Light, motioning for him to do the same.

Light took the can and did the same. L nodded in approval, then said, "This is how you put it onto your face, watch…" L applied the cream and instructed Light to do the same.

L then took out another razor blade, carefully removed the razor, and handed Light the plastic case of the razor. It was then that Light realized what was happening—L was teaching him how to shave. L took his own razor in his hand, complete with razor blade, and held it like a normal person, "Now, this is not how I usually hold my razor, but you need to see how to do it as one normally would to avoid cutting yourself."

Light nodded dumbly, and began to copy L's movements as he shaved. L was actually a very good teacher, Light was surprised to find, slowly shaving his face and instructing at the same time. He never even nicked himself. L then showed Light how to rinse his face, clean the sink, clean his razor, and apply after shave.

They finished, L's face slightly pink from shaving and Light's slightly pink from pretending to shave.

"And that, Light-kun," L stated as he replaced a hand towel on its hanger, "is how you shave. It will take practice, but you'll get the hang of it."

Light nodded for what felt like the millionth time and said despairingly before he could stop himself, "No, I won't get used to it, because I'll never have any hair to shave." Light looked at the floor again, embarrassed with himself.

He heard L open the bathroom door with a chuckle. Light looked up questioningly and L said, "You'll be getting some hair soon- you're just like me; I didn't need to shave until I was about 21. Besides, if your father is anything to go by, you may one day grow an impressive moustache."

Light gave a small smile and a laugh at his older friend, following him back into their bedroom. He made to get back into bed, only to be pulled toward the door leading to the hallway. "Oh, no. You woke me up at 3:00 in the morning, and I taught you how to shave. So, now we will work."

Light let out a groan, resigned to work off the price of his instruction in the art of shaving by the greatest detective in the world.

END

**Author's Notes: **That's it kiddies! By the way, I am a girl, and don't quite understand the shaving process, so don't send me reviews telling me how wrong I am, please(holds hands over head). Huh, you know, men shave to get a smooth face, yet when they are young and have smooth skin, they want to grow hair and shave it off to get smooth skin and….oi, my head hurts! Men are silly, like Light. -.- Yeah, L and Light were very cute, I thought.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please R&R!


End file.
